lordofthemysteriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Angel of Concealment
The Angel of Concealment is a living Sealed Artifact that is extremely powerful and extremely dangerous. Taking the appearance of a woman, it possesses the ability to erase people from this world's existence and transport them to an alternate dimension, Foggy Town. This dimension has a connection with the Hornacis Mountain Range and is seemingly impossible to escape unless favored by the Evernight Goddess. This artifact was originally the Mother of the Sky, ruler of Nation of Evernight. Evernight Goddess often descend into this body when needed. Appearance A beautiful woman wearing the traditional robe and a black hood. She has an emotionless face, a pair of deep black emotionless eyes. When the Evernight Goddess descends into this body it is capable of showing some emotion, showing when she smiled at Klein after saving him from Mr. A. From the statue in the cathedral in Foggy Town, her hips and ribs had two beast legs growing out from each one of them. These limbs were covered in short, thick, and firm black fur. She was surrounded with black bands that seemed to reach out like tentacles.Chapter 837 History It was confirmed by Zaratul that she is a descendant of Demon Wolf Flegrea, and sister of Antigonus.Chapter 839 Probably controlled the Nation of the Evernight on top of Hornacis Mountain and connected to the alternate dimension of Foggy Town somehow. Klein also conjectured that she was probably defeated and captured during the Church of the Evernight Goddess's attack on the Nation of the Evernight. According to a record of the church, this Sealed Artifact appeared the first time in the Pale Era of the Fourth Epoch, the specific year, unknown, specific date, unknown, specific location, unknown. Records showed that "She" had been awakened five times. It was woken up at the end of Volume 2 to deal with the crisis of the True Creator's descent and the plague infecting East Backlund. After erasing Lady Despair and Mr. A, it spared Klein and left.Chapter 478-479 It later wakes up when Klein attempts to steal the Antigonus Family’s Notebook to learn the formula for his next advancement. He's quickly erased and teleported before being able to even react.Chapter 831 The next time she appears is when Azik Eggers was about to merge with the other half of his soul that the Death had split in order to prepare for his future revival. She forcibly separates them again after giving Azik the option of keeping the other half of his soul but losing his current memory and personality which he rejected. Powers and Abilities Erasing Ability The Angel of Concealment is capable of erasing people, which makes them disappear from this present world and sends them to the Foggy Town. Although they have been confirmed to be alive through divination, all attempts to rescue them or locate them have failed. This alternate world exists in constant night-time with empty houses all around as well as a church. Everything in this dimension is blocked from the outside world including the spirit world as well as the gray fog. There is no food or people here with survivors most likely dead and being turned into marionettes. The church has numerous marionettes hanging in the air connected by their spiritual strings, constantly mumbling the word "Hornacis". During the crimson moon nights, these marionettes venture outside the church and it is particularly dangerous to remain outside during this time as even the demigod, Lady Despair didn't dare to do so despite being half insane. To escape this place, an obsidian stone needs to be inserted into a sculpture and a complex symbol needs to be carved. The symbol given by Zaratul and Antigonus Family's Notebook, however, is a dead-end because on the other side is the Hornacis Mountain peak, where Antigonus, the mad angel, sitting on a throne with worms on his body automatically turning people into marionettes within seconds. Lady Despair quickly fell to this fate after entering first before Klein. Carving the symbol of the Evernight Goddess, however, will lead to a position farther away, allowing a true escape. Another pre-requisite for escaping seems to be being a favored one of the Evernight Goddess, as Zaratul seemed to be trapped for many years inside Foggy Town, despite knowing the ritual for escape. As the Evernight Goddess When the Evernight Goddess descends into this body she seems to be able to use parts of her Godly powers being able to forcibly separate Azik Eggers' souls from merging despite him being a high-sequence Beyonder of the Death Path as well as having a portion of the Death God's soul. She is also capable of teleportation shown during the Backlund Grand Smog Event and later on when she appeared in front of Azik before returning back to the Backlund Church. It had been confirmed that 0-17 can be served as a vessel for the Evernight Goddess. Downside The Angel of Concealment is extremely powerful, but somewhat uncontrollable because she is a living sealed artifact. Moreover, the range for her power randomly fluctuates, which has led to accidental deaths in the past. As the Evernight Goddess can descend into this body without needing to inform anyone or having any ritual performed, she is seemingly able to sneak in and out of the Church despite the seals. Category:Angel Category:Sealed Artifacts Category:Grade 0